


My Love, My Life

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 12Clara, Baby Fluff, F/M, Idiots in Love, Other, Parenthood, Romance, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: 3 months after Ethan is born, the Doctor and Clara reflect on becoming parents. Sequel to "Listen."





	My Love, My Life

“I can't believe that he's three months old already. That's flown by.” Says the Doctor one morning.

“It has.” I agree.

Our baby boy finishes his bottle and closed his eyes. I hand the bottle to the Doctor and wind Ethan.

He burps a couple of times but thankful doesn't bring anything up- he had a nasty bout of colic when he was 3 weeks old.

After I wind Ethan, I sit back down on the bed.

Neither myself or my partner are dressed, he woke me up with my favourite breakfast- peanut butter on toast, with a cup of hot chocolate.

“You look beautiful.” The Doctor compliments me.

“Thank you.” I blush.

Ethan's eyes begin to droop, and he nods off.

"Right, he can sleep until we get dressed." I say, making sure that Ethan is comfortable on the bed.

"Take as long as you need, I don't mind." The Doctor replies.

"I know, love." I respond, pecking him on the cheek.

I get showered and dressed, and after that I make my way into the lounge-the Doctor and I passed each other when I was on my way out of the bathroom.

The Doctor sat on the sofa eating his breakfast and Ethan is propped up with the help of a cushion.

I smile at this, and make myself some breakfast in the kitchen-fried egg sandwich.

I sit next to the Doctor, and start eating, chewing thoughtfully.

"D'you remember the Mire?" I ask him, smiling back at Ethan who is grinning like the Cheshire cat at me.

"I do sweetheart." He nods, putting his plate on the coffee table and lifts Ethan onto his lap. "Why d'you ask?"

"No reason... That was when I knew that I loved you. When that little girl stopped crying... I was becoming too like you then, I get that now. Becoming a mum has definitely changed me, for the better."

"I agree." He nods. "And with the whole nearly dying thing."

"Mmm. You told me that you were sick of losing people... I am so glad that you'll never lose me-us."

"You're not immortal Clara, you will die eventually. And so will Ethan, eventually... But not for another 5000 years, between us."

After Gallifrey, I found out that I have twelve regenerations-just like the Doctor.

"I know." I respond, closing my eyes briefly at the thought. "I know that he's aging like a little human now, but..." I pause. "What about school, nursery? Will he outshine the other kids?"

"He'll age like a human until he regenerates. Don't worry, I was a child until I was roughly 50 human years."

"Okay." I nod, frowning  a little.

"You'll get used to it. How are you coping with, er..." He scratches his ear, I know exactly what he's asking.

"Aging slower? Loving it, not a grey hair to be seen." I grin. "Don't worry, I won't bite your head off."

"Oh." He looks visibly relieved.

I finish my breakfast and wash our pots up, the Doctor does the drying and Ethan is in his rockatot, watching us carefully. I made us lasagne last night, so there's a good lot to do.

We chatter away to him, arguing amongst ourselves and telling Oliver tales about the Mire, the Daleks, and Missy.

"What's your favourite of our adventures? Well, apart from becoming a parent." The Doctor asks me.

"Hmmm..." I muse. "The Mummy."

"Oh." He replies.

I dry my hands. "Because I realised that we were in it for the long run. That I realised that I had feelings for you."

"Ah, the loud I love you. I knew that was for me... It took a while after that."

"How long was it for you? For me, as a human, it was a year." I ask, picking Oliver up.

"A hundred, give or take." He responds. "After the Cybermen, I spent some time with Vastra, Jenny, and Strax. I'm sorry I left you to grieve."

"It's okay, I understand." I reply.  "Time is a wonderful healer."

"It is." Nods the Doctor. "It can be lonely, if you don't have anyone to share it with. And I'm glad that I get to share it with you."

"Me too, my love." I respond with a smile.


End file.
